


Любовь к оружию

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pre-Het, Slice of Life, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: На оружие Заид всегда полагался больше, чем на людей.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Zaeed Massani
Kudos: 1





	Любовь к оружию

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Заида Массани едва ли кто-нибудь назвал бы компанейским парнем. Обществу людей и всех прочих представителей разумных рас он предпочитал одиночество, а его лучшими товарищами всегда были пушки. Иной раз в пьяном угаре или обдолбанные до полного разжижения мозгов наёмники на Омеге шутили промеж собой, что, мол, и дрочит-то Массани, поди, только на свою ненаглядную Джесси. Что было, разумеется, полной чушью: стояло у Заида, как любого нормального мужика, на девичьи прелести, и по молодости он был не дурак снять в баре девчонку или прозависать в борделях, пока кредиты не запоют жалобную песнь. Но с той поры утекло немало воды, кровь успела поостыть, а верная Джесси пусть больше и не хранила его в бою, сама была хранима с трепетом, какого от старого наёмника не знала ни одна женщина. Так что, может, не так уж и неправы были эти обдолбанные с Омеги.

По счастью, на «Нормандии» никому не было дела, с кем спит Заид Массани или на что дрочит. Зато его познания в оружейном деле и обширные связи среди оружейников ценили высоко. Особенно на этой почве Заид сходился с Гаррусом: оба держали свои арсеналы до блеска надраенными и с особым страстным придыханием говорили о штурмовых винтовках класса М-7 «Наёмник», словно речь шла об элитных шлюхах из «Загробной жизни», умевших, по слухам, вытворять такое, что простым смертным и не снилось. С прочими Заид был не слишком разговорчив, и это, в принципе, всех устраивало.

Устраивало это и Джек, которая также не имела привычки набиваться кому-либо в приятельницы, да и вообще от людей в жизни видела слишком мало хорошего, чтобы к ним тянуться. В клетку посадить больше не пытаются, и ладно.

И как это ни парадоксально, именно тяга к одиночеству их и сводила: оба раньше остальных приходили на завтрак и самыми последними — ужинать, избегая толпы. Так что нередко делили на двоих трапезное молчание.

— Привет, — коротко и безразлично роняла Джек, ранним корабельным утром наливая себе кофе.

— Здорово, — сухо бросал Заид, перед тем как вгрызться зубами в кое-как нарубленный сэндвич.

— Ну, ночи, — чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж грубияном, прощался он после ужина.

— Ночи, — вторила Джек, провожая его равнодушным взглядом до дверей.

Всё остальное время наедине они молчали, и это молчание не было ни тягостным, ни настороженным. Скорее, оно было… удобным.

Иногда Заид отстранённо замечал про себя, что рядом сидит симпатичная девчонка и что лет двадцать назад он бы не упустил возможности к ней подкатить. И с большой вероятностью остался бы без яиц — вспыльчивая и яростная Джек оторвала бы их прежде, чем он осознал, в чём его ошибка, и была бы права. Словно заряженная винтовка без предохранителя или снаряд без чеки, Джек могла рвануть в любой момент, а Заид умел обращаться с оружием и технику безопасности знал достаточно, чтобы «не курить рядом со взрывчаткой». Заид был выживальщиком.

Джек тоже.

Даже поняв, что Массани не собирается к ней лезть, она не сразу сумела полностью расслабиться в его присутствии. Тот иногда косился на неё, усмехался чему-то краем сухих, сморщенных губ и этим ограничивался. В конце концов, она к этому привыкла, как привыкла к неестественному блеску искусственного глаза, бороздящим лицо шрамам и привычке ставить кружку на стол с громким, как выстрел, стуком. В такие моменты Джек вперивала взгляд в его руку, будто прикидывая, не отрезать ли её к херам, тихо фыркала и возвращалась к своему кофе.

Позднее она всё чаще следила за его руками, когда они ласковым разбегом проверяли боеготовность винтовки перед очередной боевой миссией или с аккуратной нежностью разбирали ствол после. Джек ловила себя на глупой мысли, что «Цербер» её саму превратил в оружие, но её ни один человек на свете не касался с таким трепетом, какого удостаивались эти — куда менее смертоносные и к тому же бездушные — механизмы.

Она что же, даже после всех перенесённых «модификаций» была недостаточно хороша?

Впервые засыпая с мыслью о больших мозолистых руках на своих бёдрах, Джек испытывала идиотскую, но горькую обиду — на треклятый «Цербер», на ублюдков-учёных, на грубияна Массани с его дурацкими ухмылками и нежными, когда не надо, руками. И на самоё себя за бредовые мысли и нелепые желания.

— Ты ещё взасос с ней поцелуйся, — не выдержала она однажды, глядя, как Заид ведёт ладонью от дула к прикладу, стирая несуществующую пыль.

Тот бросил на неё насмешливый взгляд:

— Эта детка не настолько требовательная.

— А что, более притязательные тебе уже не по силам, дя-адя? — растянув губы и гласные, Джек вальяжнее раскинулась на сидении, но тут на них шикнул Шепард, и ответа она не дождалась.

В тот день они поздно вернулись на корабль, и Джек, забив на ужин, сразу ушла спать. Следующим утром Заида за завтраком она не застала, зато вечером он сидел на своём обычном месте. Поприветствовал её коротким кивком и вновь сосредоточился на еде.

Расправившись со своей, Джек грохнула кружкой об стол, заставив Заида вздрогнуть, и оскалилась:

— Так, значит, любишь держать в руках убийственные штучки?

Тот обвёл её взглядом снизу вверх, удивлённо приподнял брови и хмыкнул.

— Ну люблю. А что, у тебя есть интересные предложения?

Джек многообещающе улыбнулась и подалась вперёд. Интересные предложения у неё были.


End file.
